


As the Wheel of Fate Turns (Some Things Never Change)

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [52]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Kozume Kenma is a God, Kuroo Tetsurou is a God, M/M, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter and the Great Cat were gods of two very different times, but through some twist of fate, the Great Cat became the Hunter's constant companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Wheel of Fate Turns (Some Things Never Change)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 4. The prompt was:
>
>> "It says forget, you forget. / It says begin again, you begin again."  
> —Louise Glück
> 
> Also fills the "Immortality/Reincarnation" square for Trope Bingo round 7. 

Long ago, when human civilization was just beginning and the gods still roamed the earth freely, every village and every tribe worshiped their own local gods, but there were that everyone knew. Though their names and appearances changed, the Hunter, the Mother, and the Earth were worshiped nearly universally.

In the cold regions in the far north, the Hunter was described as a tall warrior wrapped in thick furs. He was adorned with jewelry of iron and silver, and he carried a sturdy bow. A massive snow leopard always walked by his side.

In the jungles where the humid air hung thickly around the trees, he was described as being as agile as a monkey, carrying a knife and dressed in cloth woven from the plants that carpeted the forest floor. A cheetah adorned with jewelry of bronze and gold always ran by his side.

In the deserts in the south where little grew amid the parched sand, he was described as having hair darker than the night sky. He dressed in loose robes that kept out the sun and the sand, and he carried a long spear. A lion always stood by his side.

What no human knew was that the Hunter's cat was itself a god or an earlier generation. It was one of the old gods who had roamed the earth before mankind had even existed. But as time passed and the wheel of fate turned, the old gods had been pushed aside by the gods of the humans.

The Heavens didn't hold with such a hierarchy though, and when they weren't roaming the earth, the Hunter and the Great Cat sat side-by-side in their heavenly palace and passed their time talking and amusing themselves with games of the Great Cat's design. Around the time the human gods had come into ascendance, the Great Cat had followed the trend and adopted a human appearance in his heavenly form. He was small and lithe, but despite his form, his mannerisms were decidedly those of a cat, and he had retained the cat's pointed ears and slit pupils as well.

In the early years of human civilization, the Hunter was regularly called down by the humans, and the Great Cat always traveled by his side. But the wheel of fate continued to turn, and though it took centuries, the Hunter and his companions were eventually replaced in turn by a new set of gods. They were relegated to stories of days gone by and to sets of stars in the night sky as new gods came into existence to roam the earth.

The old gods were never truly forgotten though, and in times of great strife, the Hunter would still send his companion down to aid those he chose. It was a well-known fact that the stars making up the cat at the Hunter's side sometimes seemed to disappear for periods of months or years, but in recent years, myth had fallen away in favor of fact, and their disappearance was always ascribed to some trick of the atmosphere.

Up in the heavens, the Hunter watched as one who would change the world someday took in the abandoned kitten they found on their doorstep, and he waited for the day the Great Cat would return.

The wheel of fate never ceased turning, but even fate itself couldn't keep the Great Cat and the Hunter apart.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kiyala](http://kiyala.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a lovely fic retelling this from Kuroo's POV [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7701967#cmt7701967).
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
